Last Chances
by JavaJunkieAngel
Summary: Rachel comes back--and Luke is happy--but what about Lorelai?
1. Rachel Returns

Disclaimer:I don't own GG  
Title:Last Chances  
  
***  
"Mom?"Rory asked  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing--just need coffee why did we stop walking?"  
  
"Because Luke's is closed."  
  
"What?!?"  
  
"Yeah,it seems like he's not opening today."  
  
"Rory?I need coffee!"  
  
"Me too! But Luke's not coming out I mean even Taylor is mad that Luke's not open."  
  
"Maybe he's sick" Lorelai said  
  
"Yeah,but he's always open." Rory answered  
  
"Well,then I'll just get him!"Lorelai said  
  
"Mom!"Rory yelled, but was too late Lorelai was already walking to the side entrance and was walking in.  
  
"Luke!"She yelled  
  
"What?"  
  
"Open up the diner!"  
  
"No"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well there's too much to do!"  
  
"Well I need my coffee so I get cranky and I yell and if you don't open then things will get ugly mister, boy things will get ugly!"  
  
"Just get out leave me alone!" Luke yelled, Lorelai left, feeling hurt and walked outside.  
  
"So? What happened?" Rory asked  
  
"Let's go home sweetie, Luke is feeling gumpy, I mean more than usual." Lorelai and Rory walked home, they didn't talk since Rory could tell that Luke and Lorelai had another fight and Lorelai was the one that got hurt.  
  
***  
  
"Mom?"Rory said  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Please come down! You've been there since 10am and now it's 3pm! See 3 whole hours passed by and you're still up there!"  
  
"I don't feel so good."  
  
"Let's go to Luke's I heard it finally opened."  
  
"No,let's go to Al's."  
  
"The coffee there is bad and so is the food!"  
  
"Then can you go to Luke's and get me coffee?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Thank You Rory."  
  
Rory left for Luke's and when she got there, the place was packed!  
  
"Hey Luke!"  
  
"Where's your mom?"  
  
"She's in her room, looking at the wallpaper that's about to fall off."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because well she has no coffee in her system and well I think she's mad at you."  
  
"That's because I yelled at her to leave me alone."  
  
"Oh, why? I mean I know she can get a little annoying but to tell you to leave her alone? A little mean. No offense."  
  
"Yeah, but Rachel's back and--"  
  
"Oh really? Well--"  
  
"Well I've been busy and--"  
  
"Too busy for my mom?"  
  
"Yes, too busy for Lorelai."  
  
"Wow--so can I get two coffees please?"  
  
"Sure." Luke left to get the coffee and Rachel came in sitting down on the stool next to Rory.  
  
"Luke?" Rachel called  
  
"Yeah? Oh hi Rachel."  
  
"Hi,well I thought we had plans."  
  
"Oh yeah, um hold on okay? Here Rory your coffee and Jess, watch the diner.";  
  
Luke and Rachel left and so did Rory.  
  
****  
  
"What?"Lorelai yelled, Rory just told Lorelai about Rachel coming back, and it looked like Lorelai was not happy with the news.  
  
"Okay, I'm calm I mean Luke can date whoever he wants right?"  
  
"Yeah, so you're not mad or anything?"  
  
"Um, a little mad but I'm trying to keep calm I really haven't thought about Rachel coming back, and now--I don't know."  
  
"So,you're jelous aren't you?"  
  
"Me? No, I mean it's not like their getting married or anything right?"  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
A/N:Hope you liked this one!! 


	2. News about the Proposal

Disclaimer:I don't own GG  
Title:Last Chances  
***  
"Good Morning sunshine" Lorelai said to Rory  
  
"You're happy this morning--too happy."  
  
"Yes--I had a good dream and well let's go to Lukes."  
  
[Lukes]  
  
"Luke!" Lorelai yelled  
  
"What?" he yelled back  
  
"Well I want coffee!"  
  
"Okay, Jess give Lorelai and Rory coffee!"  
  
"Well Mr.Danes you're dressed nicely are you going anywhere special?"Lorelai asked  
  
"Yes, I have plans with Rachel okay?"  
  
"Oh,yes okay well--"  
  
"Well what?"Luke asked  
  
"Nothing nothing well where's my coffee?"  
  
"Here okay?" Jess said  
  
"My bus is here bye mom." Rory said   
  
"Um I have to go to I see Rachel's coming and well bye."  
Lorelai drove to the inn and thought about Luke the way there  
  
[The Inn]  
Phone rings Michel answers   
  
"Independance Inn--yes she's right here hold on."  
  
"It is your mother."  
Lorelai takes the phone  
  
"Hi Mom."  
  
"Lorelai, why did it take you so long to answer the phone?"  
  
"Um,well I don't know."  
  
"Well your father and I are going to be out-of-town this week."  
  
"Out-of-town? Permanantly?"  
  
"Lorelai please, well the Friday night dinner will be canceled."  
  
"Okay mom."  
  
Lorelai hangs up the phone and heads over to the kitchen.  
  
"Sookie?"  
  
"Yeah Lorelai?"  
  
"If you think about someone does that mean that you're in love with that person?"  
  
"Well I guess so, who are you thinking about? Oh my gosh you're thinking about Luke aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah I guess I am."  
  
"Well I guess you know that Rachel's back and well there's news going around that he's gonna propose."  
  
"PROPOSE? As in MARRY?"  
  
"Yeah, and well he might close down the diner too."  
  
"This is big and I think I'll go on a little walk to Luke's."  
  
[Luke's]  
  
"Hey Caeser is Luke around?"  
  
"No, he hasn't been in yet since Rachel came by."  
  
"Oh okay."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Lorelai sat down and thought to herself. Propose? I mean come on Rachel broke his heart and he's gonna propose to her? I mean I've been here for him longer than she has! oh my god I am falling for him aren't I?  
  
"Caeser can you tell Luke that I need to talk to him okay?"  
  
"Sure thing!"  
  
***  
Lorelai sat waiting for the doorbell at her house.*DING DONG*  
  
"Come in!"  
Luke came in with a *smile* on his face.  
  
"Hey, Um so are you really gonna marry Rachel?" Lorelai asked  
  
"Yeah, I am I mean I love her."  
  
"But isn't this so soon? I mean shouldn't you wait?"  
  
"I've been waiting and she came back."  
  
"Oh, well congrats" Lorelai said as tears   
  
"I think I should leave."  
  
"Yeah, go I mean Rachel's waiting."  
  
"Lorelai."  
  
"What? I mean you're my best friend and well I want you know--"  
  
"No, I don't know I'm getting married in two weeks and well you're invited."  
Luke left and Lorelai shouted,   
  
"Well I'm NOT gonna be there!"  
She shut the door and cried herself to sleep.  
****  
[Gilmore House]  
  
"Mom? Hello?" Rory said   
  
"What?" Lorelai said in a very tired tone.  
  
"It's 12 already!"  
  
"Good sweetie now get me coffee."  
  
"No, 12 as in you're late for work! Remember? You said that you'll take the Saturday shift?  
  
"Oh well okay um I'll get up!" Lorelai said getting up  
  
[Luke's]  
  
"Coffee! Now. Please!"  
  
"No."  
  
"C'mon I'm in a rush and I need coffee!"  
  
"Fine, coming right up!"  
  
"Thank You Lucas!" Lorelai said sweetly as Luke gave her coffee and she left.  
  
[Inn]  
  
"Hello, Independance Inn Lorelai speaking."  
  
"Yes, I would like to make--"   
Lorelai couldn't listen to the person on the phone, she looked outside and saw Rachel and Luke kissing in front of the diner.   
  
"Hello?" The person on the other line said  
  
"I'll get back on you."  
  
Lorelai went to the door and stepped out she looked at the diner. She walked towards it and saw Luke and Rachel happily talking.  
  
"I get in a fight with him and he's already making out with her." Lorelai thought, "I mean I've loved him for such a long time and he's just over there kissing her. Makes me sick!"  
  
A/N:Next Up.. at Luke's wedding Lorelai and Luke both see the truth! 


End file.
